


Under The Waters

by DeliciouslySeveredErebus



Series: Alternative! Olicity [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, BAMF Felicity Smoak, Boats and Ships, Crimes & Criminals, Cursed soul, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gambling, Hate to Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, In The Sparkling Sea, Maps, Pirates, Second Chances, Sirens, Swords, Team Up, Treasure Hunting, Water, Women Being Awesome, cursed ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciouslySeveredErebus/pseuds/DeliciouslySeveredErebus
Summary: Oliver Queen is a captain of his pirate ship,"The caeruleum."He had stepped down from being king to the sea in the blue waves. He switched it with his younger sister, who took the crown instead. If he was king, Oliver would have been King Robert’s son, the son that indulges in drink and women a bit too much. Finally, he could be Captain Oliver Queen, a man who stepped down from being king to set sail as a pirate with his crew.Being captain always has its dangers. But it wasn’t nearly as dangerous as a little blonde pirate princess that betrayed him and stole his treasures, including something even more valuable. His heart.
Relationships: Olicity, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Alternative! Olicity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343704
Comments: 29
Kudos: 91





	1. SNIPPET

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tease of the story! If you want more, for sure let me know and I'll work on it after I finish my other projects!

◈

* * *

* * *

* * *

_ _

“Captain!” A man cried as he walked up towards him.

Oliver opened his compass before slamming it. They weren’t at all close to the sailing in the ocean blue if his men kept giving him distractions. They went to the shore because king Robert needed his son to attend the celebration. 

Oliver didn’t really mind because it was an important day. Today was a coronation. His sister had become Queen. Thea Queen would be in the history books known as the first Queen to rule without a king by her side. Women were thrilled, finally they felt like they can be more empowered. And Thea has done well to make them feel that way. 

“Women need to find a passion besides tending their husbands and cooking.” Thea screamed during her coronation. 

_ “Ayy Ho!” _Women from all different colors, kingdoms, and sizes, bellowed from the top of their lungs. 

Thea definitely made an impression tonight. And Oliver couldn’t have been more proud. She will and had already done more than he ever would have. Even as king, Oliver would have been king Robert’s son, the son that indulges in drink and women a bit too much. 

Tonight, he was Captain Oliver Queen, a man who stepped down from being king to set sail as a pirate with his crew. A man that also gets easily annoyed when his crew interrupt his thoughts.

“This better have some interest to me.”

The man’s form shifted to an uncomfortable weight on a ball on his feet. Was it likely a member of his crew was nervous?

“It’s the woman...The captain from ship _rubrum.” _

Ah, now his judgement cleared. The reason behind the man bothering him held something interesting to the table. Felicity Smoak, the first infamous pirate princess that had ever walked the seven kingdoms. She was a woman with fire. And fire was what he needed. So, Oliver wrote her a letter, stating that the bad blood between them doesn’t need to be held in the sea too. They could find the treasure together instead of killing each other, split the affairs and everyone can celebrate.

Oliver adjusted his leather coat,“Where is she?”

“Right here, _ captain _.” She spat out the word with a heated intent. 

Oliver turned around as he looked at her golden hair and full lips. She was as gorgeous as he remembered. This time, she was dressed in her natural state, rings around her fingers, a dress with a leather coat topped with her leather hat to keep from the frosty mist. The necklace still laid circled around her neck. 

The same one he glanced at when he was pressing soft kisses on her neck as Felicity’s back arched with a loud moan that still rattles in his brain. His ears flushed at the memory as he stared at her with a heated glare, mad she made him feel that way.

He hated her. 

Felicity smirked, watching him blush a dark shade of red with an eager glint around her sea pools.

“I never thought I’d ever see your handsome face again and live to tell the tale.” Felicity jokes, moving her hand silently to touch her sword beneath her coat.

Oliver ignored the flutter around his chest from hearing her voice, narrowing his eyes at the pirate princess, “I did not either.”

When the words came out of his lips, his voice was husky and darker than ever before. Felicity licked her lips, tightening her grip on her sheathed sword. Her eyes were blown, causing Oliver to look at her pretty pink lips. 

The lips that touched his with a vehemence intensity. Lips that made him fall under her spell. The same lips that smirked when she sailed in her ship, staring at him with his treasure pooled next to her feet. 

His gut coiled in disgust of his desires. 

He couldn’t fall under her spell again. 

As Felicity’s lips twitched when she caught him staring, he knew that she was going to make it difficult for him.

  
  
  
  



	2. New Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I finally made it!! Pls let me know if you enjoyed! :)

** _We pass this torch, of like treasures._ **

** _Forbidden forest adieu. _ **

** _All the magic we pas de deux._ **

** _The next world, into, we go new._ **

** ** ** _Discover; island of pleasures._ **

** ** ** _What adventurer is next door?_ **

** _To reason breaking of the ore._ **

** _Or a old compass points offshore._ **

** ** ** _Look; the Sun to extreme measures._ **

** ** ** _What new world do we leave behind?_ **

** _Neon surfaces this planting remind._ **

** _Seers speak of old plans that all rind._ **

** ** ** _With our lights on; ghost crew; remain._ **

** _Whispering sprites; distant arcane._ **

** _What are the hearts; a quiet crane?_ **

** ** ** _Discover the silent dead rite._ **

** _Look; out the galaxy's light._ **

** ** ** _Where we search the farm; ever night._ **

** _The old earth brings stone walls ignite._ **

** ** ** _We pass on by, this endless flight._ **

** _Blinking like stars under the plight._ **

** ** ** _Shining on; giving you gifts yon._ **

◈

**C H A P T E R **

** O N E **

**NEW QUEEN **

The Kingdom was an enchanting place tonight. Women and men were dancing, singing the melodic songs they had to offer. The wine caused the guests to be more content with their bare feet, giggling because they didn’t know when the first song ended and the next began. 

Oliver Queen sat on his throne next to his mother who held his hand in the excitement of it all. He wanted to find an excuse to leave after the celebration but Moira Queen hasn’t seen her son in six months due to the sea that always washes him away from shore. 

That meant his mother wasn’t far from him long enough to sneak into the _ Caeruleum _ with his crew without notice. Oliver turned his face, watching his crew eat most of the food and downing any glass they see, not worrying if any of the glasses were poisoned. 

Those were his men, ones that would follow him to the death. And he would do the same.

“The coronation shall begin soon,” His mother said, excitement gleaming in her pools as her fingers tightened around Oliver’s. His eyes found Thea’s. Her lips ticked up to a smile and he smiled as well.

He didn’t think the day would come when he’d see his sister on the throne. It wasn’t hard to convince her. She loved getting involved in political turmoil, got thrilled when new ideas was brought from the people, and secretly desired the power of it all.

Thea was always meant to be Queen. And Oliver was meant to be a pirate, as simple as that. When his father stood from his throne, the crowd created a deafening silence. The folk dashed to the front, seamlessly watching the glinting twinkling lights that hit their crowns.

His clothes made him itch. Wearing these clothes were a constant reminder that he couldn’t be just a pirate without being the prince of Zakynthos. 

His father was wearing his special gold for the occasion. It wrapped around his body like he was meant to be on the throne. While Oliver felt like he had to adjust his clothing every two seconds. It was the perks of being a part of royalty, they never question you because of your confidence in the crown.

“Tonight we are here to celebrate. For tonight, my daughter will take my place as Queen to rule Zakynthos!” His voice echoed around the kingdom, holding a lightness that he hasn’t heard before. 

The crowd applauded and cheered with their electric fire, zapping and tightening around Oliver’s heart. He peered to his crew, watching him with happy smiles, finally thinking they were free to be the pirate crew. So, he watched his crew applaud and cheer with the rest.

Thea stood from her throne and sauntered towards their father. She kneeled before him with her head bowed. 

The ceremony started as the folk hummed and shouted, “_ ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY QUEEN! _”

A knight that stood in the corners, walked up with the dagger that was with them for generations. It was all a shimmering silver, designs melted into its ridges. Robert wrapped his palms around the dagger, slicing his right hand. A red line pooled from his palm and dripped down onto the floor. 

King Robert tilted his daughter’s chin toward him. Oliver watched his father put symbols on her forehead. The crowd made rushed whispers around the room. It was done. 

His sister had just become Queen. The crowd boomed like lightning. 

Thea grinned, standing up and wrapping her arms around her father. When he let go of their embrace, he stood behind her with a proud smile.

She looked around the crowd, seamlessly looking around for different faces. 

“As your Queen, I’ll do right by you. I’ll always fight for Zakynthos!”

The crowd cheered.

“First, I’ll fight for the unfortunate and make sure no man or woman will go hungry.”

The folk continued to stare at her sister with amazement in their sharp pools.

“Lastly, I’ll fight for the rights of women. Women need to find a passion besides tending to their husbands and cooking every meal. You all have choices tonight. So, find your passions tonight or find it tomorrow!” Thea screamed.

Applause crackled around the room.

_ “Ayy Ho!” _Women from all different colors, kingdoms, and sizes, bellowed from the top of their lungs. 

_ “ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY QUEEN! ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY QUEEN! ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY QUEEN!” _Folk chanted.

Thea definitely made an impression. And Oliver couldn’t have been more proud. She will and had already done more than he ever would have. Even as king, Oliver would have just been king Robert’s son, the son that indulges in drink and women a bit too much. 

Tonight, he could be Captain Oliver Queen, a man who stepped down from being king to set sail as a pirate with his crew. By the way his crew members stared back at him, they knew it too.

They could get those riches he’s been aching to discover since Felicity told him about them. He hoped the letter was delivered to the right place. After weeks of searching, he finally had found evidence of a blonde woman completely buying out a room. _Felicity_ _Smoak. _The lost pirate princess of Kingdom Athos.

The same woman that made his heart burn in hatred and desire. Also the same woman that gives him an actual chance to getting this treasure.

|| ◈ ||

Felicity Smoak stared at the letter before her with an intense glare. First, her father found out she was alive, sending search ships that scatter across the seven seas. Now, Oliver Queen sent her a raven with a letter, stating they would make a good team to search for this treasure.

The treasure was simply rumored to be a myth. He honestly couldn’t believe the things she said in that room they shared, held truth. Even if it was true, the trials to getting that treasure involve taking a siren’s heart and climbing the tallest mountain of the seven kingdoms. They would be killed before they even touch its gold.

Although, he must absolutely despise her, he also must be very desperate to partner with her. It sent a thrilling chill down her spine. 

What if he actually found proof its existence? What if this was some elaborate trick to get her killed by his hand? Or what if it wasn’t a ruse and she can send the treasure to her father, making him realize she was born for the sea? 

She inhaled before softly releasing, coming to her decision. She quickly searched for a piece of a scroll she had earlier and a feather with ink, gently writing on the parchment.

** _𝐼 𝒶𝒸𝒸𝑒𝓅𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓇𝑒𝓆𝓊𝑒𝓈𝓉. 𝒲𝑒 𝓈𝒽𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝒹𝒾𝓈𝒸𝓊𝓈𝓈 𝒻𝓊𝓇𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝒾𝓃 𝓅𝑒𝓇𝓈𝑜𝓃._ **

** _𝒮𝑒𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓉𝑜𝓃𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉, 𝐹𝑒𝓁𝒾𝒸𝒾𝓉𝓎_ **

Rolling the paper, she gently took hold of the raven and put it between its claws. She strode to her open window in five easy steps, the raven saddled on her arm. 

“Send this letter to Oliver Queen, prince of Zakynthos.”

Once she said it, she jerked her arm forward, making the raven get cocked in the air with a loud caw. Felicity watched the raven take flight a bit before closing the window.

She grabbed her jacket and pulled it over her to prevent her to freeze. Walking to the door, she walked outside and welcomed the breeze. Walking down the stoned and brick road, she found her ship setting dock as her crew prepared for their next adventure. 

“Captain has been in her hidden room for ages, Gaia!” Lula, the perfect thief for snatching things right from your hands without the person noticing, said with concern as she jerked the bucket onto the ship, letting the water slap on the deck. 

Gaia shook her head, rolling her eyes. “Captain gets to do that. She’s being watched every sun rise now. We all agreed that we don’t want the King to know _ the rubrum _is her ship.”

Gaia had beautiful dark skin with full lips. She was a great thief but amazing for taking charge when told. And that’s exactly why she’s the second captain when Felicity isn’t there to give the orders. 

Felicity’s feet slapped on the plank set on the ship, making everyone’s eyes turn to her with excited eyes. 

“Captain! Welcome back! We got the ship extra clean for you!” Lula exclaimed, brushing the perspiration on her forehead with her forearm. 

Gaia grabbed her cocked hat and sword, placing it in her hands. Felicity put on her cocked hat first, letting it adjust on her head before putting her sword in her sheath. “We were wondering if you’d ever come out.”

Felicity looked around the ship before saying, “I wouldn’t forget my ship to order around from hiding in small rooms, Speaking of hiding, Gaia shall you remind me to get a new one?”

Gaia walked to her with furrowed eyebrows, “Why are you switching out rooms earlier than normal?”

Captain Felicity took out the letter that was sent from the prince of Zakynthos. Gaia took it from her hands, unfolding the paper to read what was inside. Lula trailed behind her, reading whatever words she could with Gaia’s shoulder in the way.

When Gaia read the words _ team _ and _ treasure_, she threw the paper towards Lula before walking to Felicity with an angered glare, “You cannot _ honestly _tell me that your willing to sacrifice your life-”

“It would deem a great adventure, no? What more can a pirate possibly ask for?” Felicity interrupted her with a charming smile.

Lula finally looked up from the letter and flicked her brown eyes to her blue, “That story is a myth, Captain.”

Felicity knew how the story is told. She was the one that told Oliver for the sea’s sake. But he wouldn’t have talked about the same treasure on that letter without holding some kind of truth. 

“There’s always some truth behind the tales we tell, Lula and Gaia.” 

“That’s wonderful, Felicity. What about the fact that your being searched for across all the sevens seas?” Gaia asked her with an eyebrow cocked. 

“When we negotiate terms, I’ll make sure that the _ rubrum _remains untouched and unknown.” Felicity told them with as much convincing in her tone as she could muster. 

“What about the _ guest _ we have below our chambers?” Lula asked with concern. 

“The prince mustn’t know that we have one of his pirates as prisoner.”

Lula bowed her head with a smirk, “Aye, Captain.”

Lula gave the letter back to Gaia and skipped along the board of the ship, whistling some melodic song. 

Gaia handed the letter onto Felicity, who took it and walked toward the end of the ship to watch the waves crash on the _ rubrum._

She followed behind of course. Because when Gaia is concerned for the safety of her crew, she loves making it known, “This is a fool’s errand.”

“What is also foolish is sending this letter when he knows his entire is Kingdom is drunk and dancing around in celebration for the coronation,” Felicity whipped around with a finger pointed at Gaia. “THAT is foolish. But there was a reason he did it. He did it because he trusted that I intended no harm to his precious palace.”

Thea Queen has come of age to be Queen. The palace shall be full of unbalanced and uncivilized people. He knew how Felicity worked. He can’t give an offer so great without some kind of sacrifice of his own. In this state, he gave up his entire kingdom for her and she didn’t know how to feel about that.

“Weigh Anchor and Hoist the Mizzen!” Gaia yelled with all her might. Then, looked to Felicity’s smirk. “You’ll be feeding the fishes in the end, Captain. Please don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

She walked off with determination as Felicity ignored the warning freezing her heart cold. Instead, she walked to the helm that locks further on to the ship. The sails were hoisted up to the top as the wind gave them an urged push towards Kingdom Zakynthos. 

Felicity could finally prove to her father that she was meant to be boarded across the seven seas, not stationed and forced to marry to complete the royal blood line.

If this was some trick, then she would have to talk about the little pirate below deck that’s been gone for far too long from their ship as leverage. 

The helm almost turned on its own so Felicity made sure her grip is tight on the wheel. “PIRATES OF ATHOS! PREPARE YOURSELVES AS WE SHALL GO TO KINGDOM ZAKYNTHOS BY SUN FALL.”

The _ rubrum _headed East as waves crashed against the ship, salt lingering in the air as the wind took them off.

|| ◈ ||

“Captain!” A man cried as he walked up towards him.

Oliver opened his compass before slamming it. They weren’t at all close to the sailing in the ocean blue if his men kept giving him distractions. He only told his mother that he needed fresh air. 

Annoyed when one of his crew interrupted his thoughts, Oliver turned to him with a tight smile.

“This better have some interest to me.”

The man’s form shifted to an uncomfortable weight on a ball on his feet. Was it likely a member of his crew was nervous?

“It’s the woman! The captain from ship _rubrum.” _

Ah, now his judgement cleared. The reason behind the man bothering him held something interesting to the table. 

Felicity Smoak, the first infamous pirate princess that had ever walked the seven kingdoms. The woman with fire. And fire was what he needed for this long aching adventure. Oliver only hoped the bad blood between could be over while out in the sea for now. They could find the treasure together instead of killing each other, splitting the affairs and everyone can celebrate.

Oliver adjusted his leather coat, “Where is she?”

“Right here, _captain_ _prince._” She spat out the word with a heated intent. 

Oliver turned around as he looked at her golden hair and full lips. She was as gorgeous as he remembered. This time, she was dressed in her natural state, rings around her fingers, a dress with a leather coat topped with her leather hat to keep from the frosty mist. The necklace still laid circled around her neck. 

The same one he glanced at when he was pressing soft kisses on her neck as Felicity’s back arched with a loud moan that still rattles in his brain. His ears flushed at the memory as he stared at her with a heated glare, mad she made him feel that way.

He couldn’t think of the letter then. Simply put, he hated her. She drove him absolutely mad.

Felicity smirked, watching him blush a dark shade of red with an eager glint around her sea pools.

“I never thought I’d ever see your handsome face again and live to tell the tale.” Felicity jokes, moving her hand silently to touch the sword beneath her coat.

Oliver ignored the flutter around his chest from hearing her voice, narrowing his eyes at the pirate princess, “I did not either.”

When the words came out of his lips, his voice was husky and darker than ever before. Felicity licked her lips, tightening her grip on her sheathed sword. Her eyes were blown, causing Oliver to look at her pretty pink lips. 

The lips that touched his with a feverous intensity. Lips that made him fall under her spell. The same lips that smirked when she sailed in her ship, staring at him with his treasure pooled next to her feet. 

His gut coiled in disgust of his desires. 

He couldn’t fall under her spell again. 

As Felicity’s lips twitched when she caught him staring, he knew that she was going to make it difficult for him.

“This treasure you speak of, it truly exists?” Felicity asked, looking at her rings with sudden intrigue. 

Oliver looked around the town and grabbed her elbow, starting to walk away from any eyes, “Let’s not talk here.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Chapter Out The Window! :}  
I'd Love The Feedback♡  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
Feel Free To Follow Me!  
Tumblr : [@DeliciouslySeveredErebus](https://deliciouslyseverederebus.tumblr.com/)


	3. Crooked Corners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while!! Sorry for the long wait :( here it is!  
A little more insight on felicity’s feelings towards him and planning a dangerous journey!  
Pleasurable Reading ;)

**He stands upon the salty, slippery deck,**

**Yelling yaargh matey,**

**with a halfhearted pirate drawl.**

**He's not to impressed with himself,**

**not an eyepatch or wooden leg,**

**not even a hooked claw.**

**The parrot on his shoulder,**

**is a wannabee,**

**a sparrow that fell from the Crowsnest, **

**from high up above.**

**It has no quips,or spikes,**

**or pirate quotes,**

**just nesting on his shoulder **

**with birdly kind of love.**

**Aye captain the crew responds,**

**snapping to their chores.**

**Tend the wheel, lash the mainsail,**

**take the soundings**

** less we hit a reef.**

**The sea going life is not for every man,**

**walking the plank,storms and rickets.**

**Crabs in your knicker,**

**really give you grief.**

**Aah but when the wind fills the sails to bursting,**

**yards of canvas strain to be free.**

**And the ropes play, seagoing music**

**of a tension melody.**

**A song that captures**

**every young buccaneers heart,**

**and soul and fancy.**

**For the music of the wanderers life,**

**an endless expanse of blue,**

**bravehearts and fearless men find,**

**quite a bit too chancy.**

**Black Beard, Yellow Beard,**

**the famous Captain Blood,**

**were all fearless pirates of their day.**

**He truly knows that he can be,**

**a great one too.**

**If he could ever find that bleeping map,**

**and escape this landlocked bay.**

**  
** **◈ **

**  
C H A P T E R   
** **T W O**

** **

**CROOKED CORNERS**

The last words she remembered leaving from Oliver’s lips was:_ “I promise on my grandfather’s grave, I will have your heart pierced by my blade.” _

The memories of his lips upon hers were ruined by those dreadful words. 

Admittedly, the kisses were less sickening after a while. It turned to a point where she _ craved _them. When their eyes met, he knew what her needs were. And it was the same as his. 

The words she wanted to hear had changed. She actually wanted him to love her. 

That was before Gaia had slapped her back to reality as the deck was flooding in his jewels, sea waves rushing up by a deadly tide. She could feel her hat flapping in the wind as she held the glare of pirate Oliver Queen. 

He had met the pirate queen in the most deceiving of terms. One that she was proud of now. The bastard of Zakynthos was tricked by the woman that owns half of the sea—her father owning the other half of course.

Being pushed to the side of the alley to find a place more quiet for them to talk wasn’t an idea in her head as ways to encounter him again.

His grasp felt warm. It felt like she missed him. A sentence that sent alarm in her spine, knowing Gaia would laugh at her naive thoughts. 

Gaia cared for her. After Felicity saved her from eating scraps off the streets, her heart was tied to hers in gratitude. It means that she only saw in one way: Felicity’s protection. She couldn’t complain. It’s one of the many reasons she made her her second.

If Felicity talked her thoughts, Gaia would say what she always did, “Zakynthos and Athos will ** _always_ ** try to kill each other. You’ll always be enemies until someone’s head is on a spear and they rule all the land.”

Suddenly the thoughts she had made her stomach sour. 

Felicity quickly snatched her arm from his grasp, ignoring the sad loss of it. “I can walk without guidance.”

Oliver clenched his jaw, “Then prepare for zagged corners.”

The first corner came by surprise at first, but Felicity pressed her body quickly towards Oliver’s to prepare for the next ones.

The sky was dark yet the breeze felt warm leaning against him. She never thought seeing him again would be a prick in her heart. 

Gaining Oliver’s trust wasn’t difficult when she first met him. Felicity didn’t need to say much for Oliver to understand what really hid in her heart either. Maybe it distracted him, knowing how it felt to be lost in the sea. 

They never seemed to have any words as Oliver guided her through alleyways filled with people getting drunk from the celebration of the new queen’s coronation.

A chill rushed down her spine as her fingers twitched in thought. He could always be walking her down to kill her, getting back for the treasure she stole. Maybe she should’ve listened to Gaia. 

Her hand went inside her coat, wrapping tightly around her blade that’s neatly hidden underneath its sheath.

If he made any suspicious moves, all of his fingers are coming off first. After, his precious family jewels are next. 

Oliver halted his movement. He turned around and looked at her blue eyes for a second too long, making Felicity’s blade snap towards his throat. 

His breath paused. Her knife pierced his adam’s apple. 

Oliver raised his arms slowly, his smirk did too to hide his discomfort, “If I wanted to kill you, you’d be bleeding on the ground from my blade already.”

Her eyes narrowed, furrowing her eyebrows. “Where are we?”

“It’s called trust,” Oliver sharply said, moving away from her blade slowly. 

Felicity caught the impatience. He wouldn’t have made her come all this way for her to be killed. No, he would’ve planned out a better approach than this. 

Her blade lowered, making her coat slide and revealing more skin than she intended. 

His eyes stayed peeled to hers though, “Can you trust me?”

“No.”

A flash of annoyance came to Oliver’s eyes for a moment before it disappeared in the sea of his ocean blue eyes. It sent great pleasure to her, knowing she could still get under his skin. Her smirk appeared slowly, lingering around the corners of her mouth.

He quickly turned around, clenching his fists, “We’re here.” 

Felicity looked around his tall shoulder, watching the lights flicker upon the window that’s cracked in every which way. 

Mumbling came from the window, making Felicity’s curiosity to peak. 

Oliver didn’t say a word as he opened the window, gliding through it with experienced ease. 

He grabbed her elbow and this time she didn’t complain. He guided her through the window slowly until she made it through, listening to the loud noises from the hundreds of people that are bellowing in laughter and song. 

“This place is very well hidden,” she couldn’t help but compliment. 

Oliver looked around with delight, his chest expanding in pride. 

He offered his hand out for her to hold. Her back straightened as she slowly pressed her cold hands against his warm ones, ignoring the feeling of longing her body felt. 

Oliver guided through the bodies of men and women. They looked at him briefly to acknowledge their captain before their eyes flickered towards Felicity, a snarl ready at their lips. 

It made Felicity smile. They knew the amount of money they lost the last time she came to Zakynthos. The captain prince thought she was merely a lost girl that escaped on a ship filled with “disposable” slaves to do their handy work. Because of the terrible treatment slaves endure, Oliver made sure she was welcomed. 

His crew was hesitant at first but started warming up to her after the third month rolled in. They made sure she was fed, her clothes were washed, and she had company in case those slave kidnapping bastards came to finish the job. 

They also made sure she knew to defend herself. Despite training with the toughest blade welders, she was curious about the lessons Captain Oliver had to teach. It made her quickly ignore all the lessons she learned to adapt to their strategies for five months. 

Gaia had told her that in order to beat them, you had to become them. Felicity took that and became a Zakynthos pirate. When things about her got revealed, they wouldn’t be able to defeat her with the defense of Athos and Zakynthos by her side. 

When her father saw the treasure, he didn’t say anything. It was the pride that lay behind those eyes that were more than enough for her. 

|| ◈ ||

Oliver wouldn’t be surprised if one of his crew slit Felicity’s throat in her sleep. The amount of trust she held between the crew was irreversible when Felicity revealed herself to be the ruthless pirate princess Athos heard stories about. 

He remembered the disappointment from everyone in the kingdom. The guilt of being bested will forevermore lay in his heart until he gets his revenge. 

“Let’s have a seat,” Oliver told her, ignoring the shame. 

They found free chairs, sitting down and one of his crew already giving them a full bottle of rum. Felicity immediately smiled with her teeth arrogantly before opening the bottle and taking large gulps. 

He watched as her eyes closed and enjoyed the warmth it must’ve caused to her belly. She put it down, wiping her lips with a smirk. 

Oliver smiled, “You’re quite confident that’s not poisoned, princess.”

Her nose flared from the nickname before hiding it with a fake endearing grin, “You’d never let your own men kill me before you, _ Captain Prince.” _Malice was oozing from her voice. 

His jaw clenched, imagining all the terrible things he’d do to her if he had the chance. Probably knowing where his thoughts lie, her grin grew further, taking another swig from the canteen.

Felicity took the liberty of changing the subject, “This treasure, how must you know it truly exists?”

Oliver waved a hand, knowing one of his crew was watching them closely to get the sign everything was going smoothly. He heard a seat creak before he felt a paper fall into his palm. Felicity’s eyes never left his.

He placed it on the floor, unraveling the parchment. A map appeared, there were no lines or compasses to give any indication of where to go. 

Her hands found the map, carefully moving her fingers up towards the island that’s centered on it. Felicity’s sky blue eyes flickered every which way, trying to make sense of what he offered her. 

Her fingers found words that Oliver couldn’t understand, making sense of why he needed her, “This is my native language.”

Oliver lip’s tilted up slightly. It was fun, seeing Felicity think she was needed only revealing to only wanting her on his crew to be used as a translator.

His hands found the bottle of rum, taking a huge drink that she did to make a mock of him. 

“Why do you think I wanted you on this crew?” Oliver asked with fake curiosity. 

Felicity completely ignored him, contemplating the map in her head. Although his ego was bruised for not being able to hurt her feelings, he let her. 

“You could have held me captive for the translation but you didn’t. Why?” Felicity demanded. 

“It would be a waste of time, no?”

Oliver asked her, putting the bottle of rum on the table. He already knew that the King of Athos would have trained his daughter to never speak of it even amongst torture. 

She considered it, before nodding slowly, “I have necessities and I expect you to uphold your end of the bargain or I leave right now finding this treasure with my own crew.”

Oliver smirked, “With the _ rubrum _ ? I know the King of Athos is trying to find his long lost daughter in all of the seven seas as we speak. You need my ship. You need _ me, _princess.”

Felicity’s lip thinned and her eyes narrowed, clearly thinking of her blade piercing his neck. 

Oliver hummed, rolling the parchment paper with slight crinkles of protest, “That’s what I thought. Here’s my necessities, and I expect you to listen.”

He held the parchment tightly in his hand, “Anything we find, you’ll take half and I take the other. After this affair, we never see each other again.”

“Didn’t think you were going to do me a favor with this negotiation,” Felicity quipped snarkily. 

“Do we have a deal?” 

“It seems you found yourself another member of your crew, Captain Prince,” Felicity remarked, putting her feet on the table with her hands lying behind her head. 

Oliver already knew she was going to cause more trouble than she’s worth. 

**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Chapter Out The Window! :}  
I'd Love The Feedback♡  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
Feel Free To Follow Me!  
Tumblr : [@DeliciouslySeveredErebus](https://deliciouslyseverederebus.tumblr.com/)


	4. Ocean Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! A lot has been happening lately and my laptop is now broken :/  
Enjoy this chapter because I don't know when I will post anymore. Should I write longer chapters to make up for it? Let me know! I've written a lot ahead for planning purposes and now I have chapter names for all of them which is pretty exciting!  
This chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided against it.  
If you are curious, please look at this schedule to be on the lookout for when I post! 
> 
> Blood Of The Dead - Sunday
> 
> Broken Kingdom - Monday
> 
> Under The Waters - Wednesday
> 
> Heroine - Thursday 
> 
> Runaways - Friday
> 
> Hope you guys have a wonderful day! Pleasurable Reading!

**"I am a free prince, and I have as much authority to make war on the whole world, as he who has a hundred sail of ships at sea and an army of 100,000 men in the field; and this my conscience tells me; but here is no arguing with such sniveling puppies who allow superiors to kick them about deck at pleasure; and pin their faith upon a pimp of a parson; a squab, who neither practices nor believes what he puts upon the chuckle-headed fools he preaches to."**

◈

**C H A P T E R **

**T H R E E **

**OCEAN BLUE**

Birds fell awake as dawn settled within the sky. She quickly sat and settled on her cot, adjusting the heavy leather to keep the warmth among her frame. 

Felicity stood up, quickly got washed up, slid her rings upon her fingers, and placed her cocked hat on her head, she opened the door as the saltwater felt like it was at the tip of her tongue. 

The crew was preparing to set sail. Whether it was stocking up on rations or ensuring they had enough water to last until they dock on the next port. The loud grunts echoed in the frigid air as the sun started to shine, causing their skin to glisten. 

As soon as they saw her, the pirate crew started to stare at her with malice. Oliver was on board, his clothes changed into a lace shirt, ruffling with each step he made. It was matched with black breeches and black boots. This was the Captain Prince she knew. The Captain Prince who was determined for her to be protected despite her a stranger. 

Her steps announced herself to him, causing him to turn around and silently nod, before going right back to study the map. She gazed into the sparkling sea, “I’m doing this for you, father.” 

More steps are heard on the deck, Oliver looks up from the map, curious as to the other pirates who aren’t starting their rest on the lower decks, come back after placing the things they needed below their feet. 

“We should be ready to set sail,” Diggle told him. 

Felicity’s fond smile came to the surface of her lips, “Do my eyes deceive me, or is that John Diggle?”

Diggle hadn’t aged since she saw him last. His hands were behind his back, giving Felicity a sincere smile, “Never thought to find you on this ship again.”

Her grin turned wicked, quickly casting a glance towards Oliver, who was—not at all—coincidentally watching his crew pulling up the ballast, taking a mental check of the wind before them. 

“I hoped the prince was treating you well while I was gone.”

Diggle snorted, “As well as most pirates.” His hand found her shoulders, “Glad to have you back, Felicity.”

Oliver’s lips thinned as he snapped, “I think you should be worried about losing your coin if you’re glad to have an enemy on _ my _ ship.”

Felicity’s hands clenched in anger before she quickly buried with it a smile, turning around to meet Oliver’s dark blue pools. “It’s not his fault you got bewitched and bested by another pirate.”

He started to seethe, “You mean by a witch.” 

Felicity’s blade met her hand before she could contemplate the risk. It landed roughly on Oliver’s neck. Simultaneously, Oliver unsheathed his blade, placing it at the nape of her neck. Their breaths went heavy, feeling intense with violence in their eyes.

“This _ witch _could kill you and dump each of your parts in all of the seven seas where your precious family couldn’t find you.”

Oliver smiled, pressing his blade further into her skin, “I’d like to see you try.”

“Enough!” Diggle exclaimed. “Both of you sheath your blades.” 

She narrowed her eyes, sheathing her blade slowly. Oliver matched her movements, sliding his blade home.

Diggle adjusted his cocked hat, seamlessly making the other pirate's eyes fall to him. 

He smiled with a crack in his voice, “Nothing to see here. Tend to your duties.”

Felicity’s eyes fell upon the other pirates on the deck. They were frozen in place, their hands to their cutlass, almost ready to come to their captain’s rescue. _ How sweet, _Felicity thought.

She looked at one of them in the eye and grinned. 

“Just a misunderstanding. Right, _ your Highness _?”

The vein on Oliver’s forehead twitched, most likely to the name. “Right.”

Diggle put his hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “As you can see, others are watching. Come with me,” He whispered to him so others didn’t hear him. He walked to the door that takes them to the lower decks. 

Almost instantly, Oliver’s shoulders relaxed before walking with Diggle below deck. 

Felicity laughed slightly, rolling her eyes. How naive of her to think that she could finally act like a true pirate on his ship. These pirates of Zakynthos had never seen her in her truest form. They always envisioned the woman who almost drowned, screaming for help from anyone there. They envisioned some girl who couldn’t throw a punch and apologized when she was in the way.

She probably has to sleep with one open tonight. 

Just in case.

|| ◈ ||

They didn’t even get fully on deck before Diggle snapped, “What the hell was that?”

Oliver shrugged a shoulder, “It wasn’t anything.”

He raised his eyebrows, “I’m very well supposed to deal with you guys going at each other’s throats this entire journey?”

“I’ll handle it,” Oliver narrowed his eyes at him. He hated being questioned about his leadership. He knew that being at each other’s heads wasn't a good idea, considering his pirates were already talking about killing her for him. As tempting as the idea was, he knew that she needed to be kept alive to find this treasure.

Diggle folded his arms, “I don’t believe that.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, “I didn’t mean any it. I just wanted to get a rile from her. You know how I feel about her.”

“All I know is you having a death wish,” Diggle told him without any hesitation. 

Oliver looked at him with a glare, “Are you suggesting that she’d best _ me?” _

Diggle gave him an all-knowing look. Oliver despised it. He automatically knew the words the fall from his mouth next will be hurtful, yet true. “Your father isn’t one of the most infamous pirates of all the seven seas.”

He rolled his eyes before Diggle continued “If it was anyone else on this ship, you’d punish them as Captain.”

Sighing, Oliver put his hand on his neck. “What do you propose I do? Lock her up in our chambers for a time? You can’t honestly tell me she’d agree to that.”

Diggle shook his head, “Talk to the lass. She’s a Captain too, she’ll understand.”

Oliver completely doubted that.

  
  


|| ◈ ||

  
  


It’s been six days at sea, the sun’s warmth wrapped around the ship as they glided into the afternoon. The sleep wasn’t as pleasant, though. Someone almost thrashed her throat while she was drifting off, dreaming about being on her ship as the wind blew through her crew's hair. 

She knew it the moment her body filled with adrenaline, making her eyes snap open. Only to see a pirate, surprised he had awakened her. 

The air from his lungs was sucked away from him immediately as she kicked his chest, throwing the cloth she had against her body around his neck and yanked, causing his body to fall to the floor. She dragged his body to the Captain’s quarters, knocking roughly about twenty times before a disoriented Oliver opened the door, completely shirtless.

His eyes found hers before falling to the body struggling to catch air with the cloth wrapped around his neck, “I assume you want me to take care of him?”

Felicity grinned, “That'd be best.”

Oliver nodded politely with no emotion on his face, except the apparent exhaustion deep within him. 

By the time the afternoon arrived, the pirate that threatened to kill her hadn’t been found by the crewmates. She assumed Oliver took care of it by feeding him to the fishes.

Felicity looked at the ocean before her with the map in her hands. Asking for it was nearly impossible. Because of it, she just “_ borrowed” _it without properly asking.

She doesn’t remember the last time using her language was necessary unless she was back home in Athos. It was nice to use her native language for a change. 

One thing to learn as a pirate is that learning many other languages are required for things like trade and business. Being a woman into piracy, other pirates—who were men who believed that women were born to pleasure them—tend to give her the cold shoulder. 

She accepted it at first, just thinking that all pirates get this kind of treatment. Before one pirate told her the real reason. 

“I’m not going to share my affairs with a _ woman _.” He spat out the word like it was cursed.

Felicity remembered her tight-lipped smile, before putting the fear of the gods into him. When people asked him why he had a bloodied nose and stolen treasure, he responded with. “The pirate princess of Athos.”

Word spread like fire. Folk talked about the story of the pirate princess bewitching a woman’s husband and making him fall into the ocean from her song. They talked about the pirate princess’s hair made of gold, warning others of a blonde woman wearing many rings and a cocked hat. 

Felicity slowly became the most feared but also the most hated. On a condition where she died, she wouldn’t be missed by anyone besides Athos. She’s not certain if she wanted it another way. 

Her attention fell upon the map once more, trying to understand words that were even native to her. 

Her eyes fell on the name of the island: 𝐋𝐚 𝐢𝐬𝐥𝐚 𝐝𝐞 𝐥𝐚 𝐦𝐮𝐞𝐫𝐭𝐞.

𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙄𝙨𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙊𝙛 𝘿𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝.

Just looking at the word made her shiver. Her fingers laid upon its ridges, touching the top of the island where the mountains should be. 

To think a year ago, Felicity laid bare with Oliver, talking about this same island. She described her ancestors dying trying to hunt for this treasure that could never be found by man. 

“Seems like a fool’s errand, knowing that others have died before them, yet still go for their greed,” Oliver said, adding a quick kiss to her neck. She smirked at the comment, entertained by his perspective of the story.

He began gently brushing his fingers around her body only for it to distract her. They kissed sweetly, enjoying their moment of intimacy. 

She shook her head, getting out of those thoughts of them. Her fingers followed the sea that should be surrounded by magical sirens. She didn’t know what was worse, knowing that a whole ship of men could die or they won’t know until one of the men on the _ caeruleum _ is entranced by a siren’s song. 

“Felicity,” Oliver announced his presence before her. 

Felicity wrapped the map gently, already offering it to him. 

He took it, not even making a crass remark, “Knew it was you.”

She shrugged, “Just trying to understand the map. Isn’t that the reason I’m here?”

“Anything?”

Felicity held on to her cocked hat as the wind blew harder than before, pointing out to the sea, “As we head more West, outside of the caverns, our next port should be Yonia Kingdom.”

Oliver nodded slowly in thought before looking at her in consideration, “Last time we were in Yonia, you were banished.”

Felicity smirked, “Well, we both know that wasn’t entirely my fault.”

His lips twitched before shaking his head, “Anything else?”

Her lips folded, pensive to herself quietly. He hasn’t said anything about the sirens nor the traps laid hidden underneath the island. Though, he must know about it, they’ve talked about it in bed. 

“No, I do have a question though.”

He cocked his head, looking at her with a curious glint, “Yes?”

“Where did you get that map?”

Oliver shrugged with a smirk, “You’re not the only one that can steal treasure.”

“I’m serious,” Felicity bit her lip, knowing it will chip and burn from the salty air. 

“I am too. Look, I know if I told you, you wouldn’t trust that’s the truth. Let’s drop it now before we try to kill each other once more.”

She sighed before nodding. 

Oliver took a deep breath before his words came out carefully, “I actually needed a favor from you.”

“I don’t think that was part of the deal.”

He scoffed, “Are you going to hear me out or not?”

She rolled her eyes, “What is it?”

Oliver shook his head, “It's not out here. Come with me.”

He slowly led her down the ship, the waves making the wood boards creak. Her head ducked inside the door and followed him cautiously. 

The lower they got below, the darker it seemed. The first floor was full of drunken pirates, eating cooked fish they caught the other day. On the second floor were the workers, laughing hard and skinning fish. Although as the third floor hit, there was this deafening silence she couldn’t place. 

The creaks down there were louder and the candles lit almost nothing of it. No laughs to be heard and no workers to be seen. 

“What did you want to show me here,” Felicity asked, a shiver going down her spine as she looked at the cobwebs filled with spiders. 

“You’ll see,” Oliver said quietly. 

They walked further until her body hit him as he stopped completely. Felicity tried to stretch her head around his tall frame to see what was in front of him but to no avail. Her hand immediately went to her blade. 

Oliver tensed, “I wanted to apologize.”

She froze as well, the interest in her blade a bit forgotten. “For?”

He didn’t move, except his breath making his shoulders going up and down. “There’s a lot I could’ve done differently but it felt like I had no choice. I really am sorry.”

Her breath shuddered slowly. He slowly turned sideways, staring into her eyes. Assessing her. 

Felicity’s hands slipped off her blade for a second, barely breathing. One of his hands touched her shoulder briefly before a strong pull caught her off guard. Oliver pushed her over him, her body jerking to the movement. Her chest met his as his lips met with hers. 

She didn’t respond at first, the shock freezing her body completely. She didn’t believe it was real. When his tongue slipped into her mouth, her hands instantly fell on his shoulders to deepen the kiss. She may hate him but her desire for him was very much alive. It burned her. The heat she felt in her lower body made him kiss him more wildly. 

Just as her body settled closer to his, a push from Oliver’s hands made her bottom hit the floor. Confused, she looked up to Oliver closing iron bars and locking it with a key. 

Her anger crashed into her like a wave then humiliation, “I will kill you for this. Let me out!”

Oliver’s smirk appeared slowly, “As much pleasure this gives me, I’m doing this for your own good.”

Her body jumped up and grabbed at the bars before her, “You bastard! I thought you weren’t going to hold me captive!” 

He walked closer to the bars with an angered glint in his eyes, “What as you’ve never lied before? Like you’ve never _ betrayed _anyone before?”

Felicity’s lips thinned as her eyes went to slits. She could kill him right now and watch him bleed. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a good idea since he had the key. She could imagine it though. 

Oliver took her silence as a way to continue, “You took my treasures from me. Did you even think about the people who needed that money? The number of people living on the streets now?”

Her stomach soured.

“Exactly. You didn’t think about anyone but yourself.” 

Oliver slowly went up and talked as clear as the afternoon sky, “I kissed you because I desire you. But that will never mean that I love you.”

As much as she didn’t want it to hurt, it stung her heart. Oliver looked at her for a few moments before leaving her in the darkroom, leaving her to drown in her thoughts.

She backed away from the bars and sat on the floor, letting herself listen to the waves crash underneath the ship. Thunder cracked in the sky, as rain beckoned the top floorboards. 

A storm was coming. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Trying This Story Out :)


End file.
